


Animalistic

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: “So I found something out about myself earlier…” She murmurs to him, her voice dropping a significant amount of octaves as her nails trail roads of pink on his waist. Frank opens his mouth to ask her what she means but never gets the chance to actually utter any words, seeing as his breath immediately hitches in his throat at the feeling of Julie's knife poking at his hip.
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Animalistic

**Author's Note:**

> ion even like these mfs that much but they're the first thing that came to mind when i read the first prompt, which was knifeplay LMAO. wouldve done Danny if I didnt already have several plans for him... >:3c
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not tagged as Underage because It Isn't! Thank u for coming to my TEDtalk

Frank sits alone in the Entity's fake version of Ormond, staring up at the wooden ceiling overhead as he absent-mindedly twirls his blade in one of his hands. Julie, Susie, and Joey are all out in trials, doing their puppeteer's bidding and making quick work of whichever unfortunate survivors wound up in their playground, so that left him here all by himself. 

Just as he begins to lose his mind to his boredom, one of the resort's doors slams open hard enough to shake the entire building, startling him into attention. He's guarded at first, thinking it's another Killer coming to harm the Legion, but he's soon grinning at the sight that greets him from the doorway. 

It's Julie, and she's covered in nothing but blood from head to toe. She removes her mask and smiles at the other, entering their home and casting the bloody plastic aside. “I really,  _ really  _ needed that,” she tells him, straddling his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thanks for lending me one of your offerings, babe. I gut them like fucking  _ fish.”  _

“I can tell,” Frank responds slyly, eyes glazing over her crimson caked form. He'd noticed how frustrated Julie had been lately, seemingly never doing well enough for the Entity to please Her and be worthy to receive an offering to kill the survivors by her own hand, and had given her one of his own. 

The results seem to have been devastating for the poor sods who'd met her knife, but Julie is feeling much,  _ much _ better, if her sudden bouts of physical affection are any indication. Yet as her hands begin to wander, slipping underneath his shirt and clawing at his skin, Frank's eyes widen as he realizes just how much of a  _ good mood _ the killings had put her in. 

“So I found something out about myself earlier…” She murmurs to him, her voice dropping a significant amount of octaves as her nails trail roads of pink on his waist. Frank opens his mouth to ask her what she means but never gets the chance to actually utter any words, seeing as his breath immediately hitches in his throat at the feeling of Julie's knife poking at his hip. 

His eyes must have blown wide because Julie takes one look at his expression then bursts into wicked laughter, smirking down at him before turning him to the side to lay him back on the couch. She doesn't have to tell him to strip because he's already eagerly doing so, practically flinging his jacket and shirt across the room (and almost into the fireplace). 

He doesn’t realize she's unbuttoning his jeans until she yanks them down so abruptly he emits a mortifying yelp in response. Just as his cheeks begin to dust a rose color, Julie points her knife right between his embarrassingly hardened cock and his inner thigh. Frank stiffens and looks up at her in shock. 

Julie's beaming down at him as she punctures the fabric of his boxers with the tip of her blade then  _ slowly _ glides it upwards, tearing the garment apart in one smooth motion. “Jesus, Jules,” he pants, staring down at the glistening knife as she begins to drag it across his skin. It takes him a moment to realize it, but he eventually puts together what she's tracing on him. 

Her name. 

_ “Mine,”  _ she growls into his ear, pressing the edge of her blade further into his flesh, just enough to draw a single bead of blood. Franks is panting almost animalistically, shaking like a leaf in her arms. His hands urgently scratch and pull at her pants until he finally manages to pull them off of her in a haste. 

As he pelts them over the back of the couch, he grabs her hips and sinks her wet entrance down onto his cock. Frank groans, throwing his head back in bliss for a moment then grinning up at her once more.  _ “Mine,”  _ he counters back, relishing in the intrigued gleam in her eyes at his issued challenge. 

He doesn’t expect her to suddenly draw her knife to his neck, forcing his head back as he delights her with a gasp of surprise. He nearly comes right then and there when she grinds her hips down onto his and slams their mouths together, aggressively biting his lower lip with all her might and invading his throat with her tongue. 

The room is only filled with their gasps and pants Julie drags her knife from his neck down to his torso, trailing it over every protruding rib she feels. She rides him quickly, eager to watch him fall apart underneath her. She wants him to come undone because of her ministrations and the attention she's giving him. She wants him to know who he  _ belongs to. _

_ “Fuck!  _ Julie, I'm gonna come, baby!  _ Julie!”  _ He shouts, just as he plants his feet onto the cushions underneath them and thrusts his hips upwards to meet hers and punching the head of his cock directly into her sweet spot. The blonde screams at the abrupt action and clamps down onto him, surprising herself with her own orgasm. 

She doesn't notice how hard she's pressing her blade into his neck until she feels him shoot his load into her, coating her insides with hot come. She grins down at him as they come down from their high, connecting their lips in a sloppy mess of a kiss before collapsing over him completely. 

“You crazy bitch,” Julie hears him mumble into her neck, making her laugh softly for a brief second before she delivers a harsh bite to his shoulder. His cock twitches inside her and she smirks. 

Maybe she's crazy, but he's just as nuts for being into it. That's why they work so well after all.


End file.
